Weasley Twins up to no good
by AngelElric05
Summary: The Weasley twins are in their 6th year and causing trouble... well for Snape anyways!
1. Chapter 1

Not done much writing in a while. I've been busy, and I just recently got into Harry Potter. Yes I'm so many years behind everyone else! This little story is going to be about the Weasley Twins (back when they were in school. They're 6th year) Playing pranks on Snape. Very dirty pranks!

Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter. If I did I would have let Fred live!

The Romance Novel 

Fred and George Weasley were in Snape's office, messing with his stuff, planning the perfect prank on their not so favorite greasy hair teacher. Fred came up with a brilliant idea.

"Let's have Snapadoodle read a romance novel to the class!"

"Yes, but not any type of romance novel. It has to be filthy."

"Filthy?"

"Dirty!"

"Dirty?"

"Yes Fred, and I have just the book." Said George as he pulled a Muggle romance novel from his robes.

"Where did you get that?" asked Fred.

"Dad's office. Much have been from his last job. I was reading it, and my gosh Muggles sure do have sick minds!"

"Really now? Let me see!" Fred took the book from George and skimmed over a few pages," Dear God! I didn't know you could do that." Blushing he handed the book back to George. "Now for the charm," Smirked George as he took out his wand and tapped the book," Romancious Readious Hypno Laughio! Now when Snape comes in to do his next posions class, he'll think this book is his potions book."

"And when he reads it out loud he'll think he's talking about a healing potion, but."

"It'll be a dirty novel that would Filtch's head spin, and turn sane."

"We are so bad!"

"Yes we are!"

The twins left the room, for the next potions class would be arriving in two minutes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took there usually seats, away from Malfroy and his stupid friends. Snape stormed through the doors in his usually angry manor.

"Class today I will be teaching you how to brew the perfect healing potion. Now be sure to take note since all of the stuff I'm covering today will be on the test! Now turn to page 391!"

Outside the room near the windows the twins listened for Snape to start his new "Brand" of class.

"It was a dark and stormy night as the car slid off the road. The couple was very afraid. The woman was shaking from the cold, and the man she had just met at the liquor store was giving her a ride home, and offered his warmth to the woman. Little did they know what kind of magic they were going to be making that night."

"What is Professor Snape talking about?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. But I don't think it has anything to do with a healing potion." Said Harry.

"Be quiet you two I'm trying to take notes this is going to be on the test." Said Hermione. Ron and Harry just looked at her as if she's really lost her mind.

"They started kissing and the next thing they knew, they couldn't stop themselves. The man put his hand up the woman's shirt."

"Bloody hell! I don't like where this is going." Ron said with his face turning red.

"Ron hush I'm taking notes!"

"Within a few seconds all of their clothes were off. Despite how cold it was outside it was very very very hot inside the car."

Draco started laughing," Snape has really lost his mind! What kind of a healing potion is this?"

"Be quiet Mr. Malfoy! Or it's a detention with me!" yelled Snape as he continued his reading," The car was small and he was on top of her. And they were ready for a great experience ahead of them."

The twins were trying their best to hold in their laughter. "Boy they're in for an experience alright!" They said together.

"I'm feeling nervous and sweaty!" Said Neville as he got up to leave the classroom for a 'bathroom break'. Snape kept on reading… Not having any idea what he was really reading, and the students just sat there in shock.

"Harry I feel weird. I got butterflies in my stomach."

"Me too Ron. And it's quiet hot in here!"

"Take notes both of you!"

"As they finished they both had a cigarette, and laid in each other's arms all sweaty and tired, but lust still burned in their eyes!"

"I can't take this anymore!" said Ron as he got up and interrupted Snape, "Sir I'm sorry for this, but have you not noticed you're reading a filthy novel and not your potions book?"

"What ever do you mean Weasley?"

"I don't know what kind of healing potions you're trying to teach us, but it sounds like something we've learned in Health class."

Snape closed his book and turned it over to read the title. Instead of it saying "Potions though out the Ages" it said, "A reck to remember… A dirty love story unfolds"

"Who did this?!" Yelled Snape just as a giant burst of laughter was heard from the windows, and two sets of bright red hair went flying away. "WEASLEYS!!"

As for the rest of class it was cancelled due to the fact Snape was so red in the face,a nd everyone else was feeling quiet disturbed, mostly Neville.


	2. Snape's dance

Thanks a lot for the reviews! Sorry I have not been working on this story. I've been busy with college, and studying for test. So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 Snape's Sexy Desk Dance.

Fred and George were hiding in the bushes laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe Snape just did that!" said George.

"I know," said Fred.

"What's the next prank we should play on him?" asked George.

"Hmm well I came up with this special pill that anyone can slip into any drink, and can do mind control on them," said Fred.

"Gred, you sneaky devil!" smirked George.

Fred smiled back, "We'll have to slip it into his morning pumpkin juice, and use the special wands to control him in his potions class."

The two brothers went back to the dorm, and started getting things ready for their next prank.

Morning came before to long, Fred and George went down for breakfast and when Snape wasn't looking they put the pills into his pumpkin juice. (I'm too lazy to come up with anything more interesting then that!) When breakfast was done the third years would head off to potions class. Fred and George were ready on stand by.

"Class today we are going to learn the swelling potion. This is a very complex and dangerous potion so be sure to pay close attention, and take notes for everything I say will be on the test," said Snape in his usual smirking sly manor.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

"Let's do it!"

"First class, we will combine the lilies with the toad's guts, and I like to do the cha cha…" said Snape.

The class looked stunned at Snape. They feared the worst.

"I do the Cha Cha like a sissy girl in my panties. I feel pretty when I do this."

"Something is wrong. Someone's bewitched Snape again," said Ron. The last time Snape started acting this off in class he didn't even remember what he had said and done.

"Should we try and warn him?" asked Harry.

"Be quiet and take notes!" said Hermione as she wrote down that Snape felt pretty.

Fred and George were hiding outside of the classroom whispering odd phrases and quotes into a special wand that worked with the pills.

"Oh I got one!" said George taking the wand.

"I'm too sexy for my robes. Too sexy for my robes, so sexy it hurts," said Snape as he jumped on his desk, and started dancing around, "I'm a model you know what I mean and shake my little tush on the cat walk," as he shook his tush to everyone's horror.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Ron as he covered his eyes in pure horror.

"Someone kill me!" cried Harry.

"Take notes!" yelled Hermione.

And with that Neville fainted.

"I'm to sexy for Crookshanks! To sexy for Crookshanks!"

With that Hermione looked up at Snape shocked, "What does my cat have to do with this?"

"Oh crap!" said Fred and George as Snape came out of his trance.

"Miss Granger, why would I put your cat in the potion? And how did I get on top of my desk?" asked Snape as he looked at his class," Did I do anyting strange… again?"

"Um… yes…" said Ron.

"Weasleys!!!" Shouted Snape as Fred and George ran down the hallway.

That was it for chapter 2. I think I'm going to give Snape a break from being picked on. So which teacher should the Weasleys pick on next? Review and tell me.


End file.
